In automotive applications, electrical or electronic circuits, power semiconductors, other electronic or electrical components must be cooled to remove the heat generated during operation, usually dissipated by cooling elements. The cooling elements are conventionally made from aluminum owing to the good heat conduction properties, whilst the circuit is formed by a copper-based printed circuit board or comparable carriers. To ensure a good heat transfer, the copper layers are mounted in a planar manner on the aluminum cooling elements. As a result of the different thermal expansion coefficients, temperature cycles may induce separation between the metals, which have a negative influence on the service life and reliability.